You Were Never Perfect
by agitowilleatyourheart
Summary: Since when did Blackstar feel different about the nerdy Maka Albran? Was it since Soul Eater Evans finally confessed? What will Blackstar do? More importantly what would Maka do? R&R PLEASE! 3 LEMON in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HI HI! This is my very first fan fiction! EEEE I'm excited. Please don't be harsh! This is a BlackstarxMaka. I just love the pairing. This will defiantly be a LEMON for later chapter. Rated M for language and sexual content. I would also like to apologize for Blackstars character. I know it is totally not him. But this is how I imagine his more human side. R&R and PM if you have any suggestions. Thank you for giving it a try!3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. I wish I did though. **

Blackstars POV-

I am so lost. Never have I felt this way. Never. The one I have feelings for is not Maka Albarn with her flat chest and annoying pigtails, the one I love is my gorgeous partner: Tsubaki… right?

"Blackstar! Dinner is ready!" yelled Tsubaki.

"Coming" I whispered lost in my own thoughts.

As we sat down at the table and ate Tsbuaki's delicious cooking she obviously noticed something wrong and wanted to ask but being my partner for many, many years she knew better than to ask because my answer will always remain the same.

"You seem down. Did anything bad happen at Soul's day?"

"No"

She frowned knowing that she guessed the reason behind my unhappiness. Even I could tell that I was giving off dark aura because I want my usual hyper 'I am the best' self.

Flashback-

"Aw come on bro come over for just a while" whined my best friend in the whole world Soul Eater Evans.

"Nah man I don't wanna." I really wasn't in the mood.

"Please. I need to talk to you" he was using his 'this is so not cool' voice. He sounded urgent. It was very rare when Soul needed me for something usually it was me that needed him. He was constantly playing as my wingman for Tsubaki. Even after all that I bet she still considers me as a younger brother.

"Will Maka be there?" I had to ask. It wasn't anything like that… I just wanted to know. I heard him swallow hard on the other side of the phone. "Yea… that is actually what I wanted to talk about" I was speechless. Why did Soul want to talk about Maka? What did he had to say? I was too curious and now I had to find out. Damn it. He ruined a perfectly good day of working out. "Fine I'll be there in 5" I quickly said as I hung up.

At Soul's and Maka's shared apartment-

"Finally here!" I heard Soul yell as I rang the doorbell to their shared little cozy apartment. I could also hear the TV. Soul opened the door and grinned at me as if I meant a lot to him at this moment. I entered yelling "I'm coming in" as I walked into the small two bedroom house. Tsubaki always taught me my manner and I felt so sick right now that for some reason manners were actually important to me. I put my shoes away by the entrance and decided it would be best if I walked around in my socks, I took a quick look around examining their decorated rooms. Turns out I was right about the TV and on the huge couch was Maka sitting reading a very thick book. Hell it was thicker than an average sized dictionary. What interested me most about the way she was though is that while she read she kept her guard up. Being around her felt like it was Maka Vs. The World. I guess that was one of the disadvantages of living with Soul. Although they seemed really tight and close and don't get me wrong they are, but he's never there for her morally. He's not a fun friend for her. That was the exact opposite me and Tsubaki. She was always there for me. As for me, Tsubaki didn't really show any concern so I can't really tell whether I'm there for her or not.

"Catch" Soul swiftly threw a can of soda and I caught it without even looking towards the direction of the flying can. I opened the soda and sipped it slowly. Now that was a worthy enough drink for a God like me.

"Maka we will be in our room" said Soul. I looked at her and her face gave so little emotion that I doubt she even heard Soul. She was so into her book. I knew all guys would find that highly unattractive. But for some reason is made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that girls like her truly exist. Girls that honestly don't give a shit about anything. I respected that. Tsubaki was half of what I expected out of a chill girl. Maka was full. What the fuck am I saying! This is Maka fucking Albarn we are talking about! Whatever Blackstar chill out. Obviously you're just not feeling right. Good? Satisfied? And I'm getting off topic again! Finally we were in Souls room and locked the door. Was it really okay to talk about Maka while she was in the house? Then again… the way she is so spaced out. I was starting to think it's not as bad to live with someone like her. I used to feel sorry for Soul. I totally face palmed stopping myself from thinking about her anymore. And then I face palmed again realizing that I came here to discuss Maka with Soul in the first place and not thinking about her was going to be really hard.

"So what did you wanna talk about bro?" I asked a casually. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of my face. I hoped I looked better than I felt.

"I already told you. Maakaaa" he rolled her name on his tongue and I felt like punching him just for that. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! He's my best friend! I shouldn't have to feel this way. Still, the way he said her name. PISSED ME OFF TO MUCH! I clenched my fists. Soul being the dense idiot he is never noticed.

"Yeah? What about her?" I asked. I coughed after. I think the tone in my voice became threathning, because I could feel Soul muscle tense.

"Blackstar bro? Are you okay?" STOP IT BLACKSTAR! Why can't you act like your usual self? Why?

"WOOHOO! GODS LIKE ME ARE ALWAYS OKAY! YOU COMMENERS WOULD NEVER KNOW!" that was better. Way better. I could feel Soul relax and smile.

"Anyways. Did you notice Makas boobs grow?"

"yeah… wait. WHAT!" he didn't…. "What the fuck bro. You brought me all the way here to talk about her boobs?" now I was pissed. Man I knew Soul was a perv on some level. BUT I NEVER KNEW HE WOULD GO SO LOW. Wait… what am I so pissed about? And why and am I so mad at Soul. He didn't do anything wrong. I need to figure myself out. I felt dizzy.

"NO! I just felt like I should point that out. But since we are on the subject… he hair. I know you probably never noticed, ya know being so preoccupied with the one-sided love you have with Tsubaki but Maka's hair is barely in pigtails anymore" that actually caught my attention. I mean not the part where he said that my love with Tsubaki was one-sided. O I was so pissed at that comment. The asshole knew how I felt. But the part that caught my attention most was Maka got rid of her pigtails? Oh my God! He's right! How did I not notice? I knew something seemed different. Woah… just realized Kid might not actually like Maka after all. We all knew he had a thing for her. Her hair was his favorite part. According to him it was symmetrical. I feel sorry for Patty.

Now I was getting really irritated. "Get to the point bastard. HOW DARE YOU BRING A GOD LJKE ME HERE TO TALK ABOUT BOOBS AND HAIR!" I spat. Tried my best to sound amused. Really wasn't.

"Well actually I wanted to tell you something and I also wanted your opinion and possibly your help too."

"SPILL!" this was taking way too long.

"I think I'm in love with Maka"

I stopped trying to pick dirt out of nails and looked up. What did he just say?

AN: So how was it? I might continue depends on how its all works out. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

You Were Never Perfect Chapter 2

Maka POV-

Tsubaki called and said she wanted to 'talk' in person. It was probably something about Blackstar. They should just get married. It was always obvious that they both liked each other. I still don't get why they don't just confess! They always flirt (physacly and verbaly) so whats the point? I looked up at my book realizing that I havent read a word since Blackstar came. Wait... what? Blackstar is here? Are you sure? Woah I didn't even notice. I got up to inform Soul that I would be leaving. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang and smashing sounds. I sighed with annoyance. Blackstar and Soul were porbably wrestling and destorying a wall or a desk in the process. Then I heard a scream and a very pissed off Blackstar stomped out of Soul's room. His hand were clenched in a tight fist and his nuckles were bleeding. I stared at his face making a sour look expecting an explanation. He glared at me so hard that finally I gave up and decided to not press it. Soul would tell me. Maybe.

"Hey, Blackstar you look kind of sick. Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked shyly. Was I always like this around him? No!  
He just growled his face looking very flushed at the moment. What if he had a fever? On instinct my hand reached for his forhead touching it lightly with the back of my palm. That was weird he wasn't very hot. I cupped his face and brought it closer to mine feeling his forhead against  
my own, our noses touching, lips inches away. He wasn't burning up but for some reason his face became a few red shades darker.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone" he mumbles pulling away so fast I almost fell backwards. Not making any eye contact with me he dived for his shoes by the entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" he announced reaching for the doorknob.

"That's perfect!" I shouted stoping him. He looked at me funny.  
"I'm suppose to meet Tsubaki over at your place. We can walk together."

"No need, and do me a favor Maka stay away from me" with his last words he slammed the door. For some reason his words stung. What was I feeling? Why was I pissed? Who was I mad at? I mentaly slapped my self for thinking such things. I walked over to Soul's room and knocked on the door lighlty.  
"Soul?"

"Should I tell her? What if I get rejected?" I heard him say. He didn't hear my knock. Was he talking to himself? I pressed my ear to the door tightly trying to catch his every word. The talk of rejection only had to do with one thing: his crush! Finally a chance for blackmail. I wanted to know so bad!  
"What am I gonna do with you Maka?" I heard him whisper. Huh? Me?

End of Flashback From Chapter 1-

Tsubaki POV-

Maka called me telling Blackstar was feeling sick. She also told me to cheer him up by telling him my feelings. What did she mean by cheer him up? After dinner there I was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in my hand.' Thats it!' I decided I was going to tell Blackstar I love him.

"Blackstar can you come here? P...please?" I'm so nervous.

"Yeah?" his voice was so far away. Where was he?

"ONE SEC!" he yelled. He came out steam behind him, water dripping from his hair to his abs and back. A short towel covering his lower half. Why did he have to take a shower and look so sexy after? I swear to God I was blushing like crazy and looked away. He raised one eyebrow in suspicion. Damn.

"Yeah?" he asked again, one eyebrow still raised.

"Sit" I patteted the seat beside me. "Um...how was your day today?" THAT WAS SO LAME! He gulped before answering me.

"If Maka told you that I..."

"I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out interupting him. Soon, realizing what I just did. My face turned red like a tomato and I tried to hide it in my hands. He stopped me with a kiss! But it wasn't passionate like what I would expect from Blackstar. It was barely a peck.

"I'm so happy" he whispered and pulled me into a warm hug. My clothes getting damp from his wet hair.

"I know how to make you feel better" I purred making his face go reder than mine. I pressed my hand lightly against his towel covered groin. He supressed a moan. Feeling horny I sat up on all fours and swiftly threw his towel on the floor exposing his HUGE cock.

"HEY TSUBAKI YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" I put my finger on his lips

"Shhh" I purred and pulled up for a feverish kiss while putting my hand on his penis stoking it oh so slowly. He moaned into my mouth, my tounge was begging for an entrance and he granted me at least that. I stopped the kiss and stood up looking awkward. His eyes looked at me with worry and that melted my heart. I slid out of my shirt, left with my black lace bra.

"Stop. You don't have to this" he warned me again. Ugh, why can't he just shut up and enjoy it.

"No Blackstar, I'm doing this because I want to" I unhooked my bra and that's where the fun started.

Blackstar POV-

She took my cock and placed it  
in between her magnificent boobs. She started pumping herself up and down storking my penis with her rack. Her flat stomach was hitting my balls each time. It felt so good! I was seing stars! (see what I did there?)

"Ahhh oh my god! Don't stop. Ahh" she smirked at that. Woah was this a dark side of Tsubaki? Was she always so bold when horny? She stopped! Right when I asked her not to. Instead she took my cock in her hand pumping and licking it a few times before finally taking it in her mouth. I found it funny how only half fit her mouth no matter how hard she tried to deepthroat. I was trying very hard not to buck. It felt so unbelivably good that I felt really close to realese.

"AHHH IM GONNA CUM!" I felt my balls twitch as I realesed my hot seeds in her mouth. Tsuabki swallowed it all down and licked me clean.

"Maka..." I whispered slowly still shivering from the feeling. Then I looked up at Tsubaki both our eyes wide in shock over what I just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HI HI! I'm still new to the whole writing thing so it's taking me a while. Fortunately, chapter 2 came out exactly how I wanted it. Now that I'm 3 chapters past and before summer ends I need to finish this thing with a reasonable and good ending. ANYONE WITH IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEAS PM ME! R&R please! Hope you like this! Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Soul Eater or its characters. **

**Soul POV**

When I walked out I saw Maka still sitting on the couch staring at the TV though it was obvious she was looking right through it. Some people thought she was plain. But they didn't know her like _I_ did. She noticed my presence and sprang up from the couch facing me. Why was her guard always up?

"Soul?"

"Mmm?" I walked closer to her wanting to hug her. However, she didn't let me and backed away until she bumped into the wall behind her. Her glare could kill.

"Oi! Flat chest! I'm hungry" I seriously needed to stop calling her that before I get Maka-Chopped. To my surprise she only sighed obviously pissed off and walked over to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I asked sounding hopeful. Was she mad at me?

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" where did that come from? I must have been so confused by her random request that I forgot to answer.

"Soul?"

"Uh...yeah sure" I don't know what to expect.

"Let's say a boy and girl are friends...or even partners and the boy likes the girl but the boy is really rude so the girl isn't sure. How would she know?" why is she asking this? Does she know? NO WAY! Did Blackstar tell her? HE WOULDN'T!

"Why?" I had to be sure.

"Like I said it's just hypothetical" she glared at me. Should I answer honestly?

"Despite his rudeness, he would constantly be dropping crazy hints that he _loves_ her" I watched her expression change. Did she figure it out? No I can tell she is still confused.

"My turn"

"What do you mean?" she asked getting out some carrots to make dinner with. I will win the game she started.

"Well let's say that the boy actually like the girl. Before confessing he needs to know who the girl likes first. Maka who do you _love_?" She looked up from her cooking dropping the carrot she was previously holding. Her already wide eyes only grew bigger and her face became pale. She figured it out. Was I happy? Is this how I imagined my confession?

"Maka I love..." the phone began to ring, completely interrupting me.

"I'll get it!" yelled Maka breaking in a sprint to grab the phone. No, Maka don't go!

"O hi Tsubaki. Yeah? Why? No. Yes. Sure. Okay. Bye." I heard her say to the other line. As she hung she went to her room and three minutes later walking out in jeans that showed of her long beautiful legs. Her upper body only covered in a tank top. Her breasts already fit into a B cup. Man no fair! Common Soul you can't get a nosebleed! Not now!

"Where you going?" I asked as she put on her sandals.

"I need to meet Tsubaki"

"Now? What about dinner?" I whined. God I was desperate.

"Yes now! Just order take-out" she unlocked the door.

"Do you need a ride?" What was I going for?

"No" Why was she so cold?

"When will you be back?"

"Soul!" she said acting all pissed off. My face must have showed hurt because her expression softened.

"I don't know" she whispered closing the door behind her. As soon as I heard the door lock click shut I walked to the couch. It still smelled like her. One tear slid down my cheek. This was so uncool.

Tsubaki POV-

Was I doing the right thing by telling Maka what happened? I am still very heartbroken. I didn't even let Blackstar explain why he moaned the name of my best friend while I was the one pleasuring him. I decided I need to tell her. I saw her crossing the street to meet me half way to the cafe we planned to go to. We walked together silently.

"Tsubaki why can't you just tell me the reason why I had to see you right now?" I knew the curiosity was killing her "why is this so urgent?"

"Can we wait until we get there?" I snapped my palms sweaty. This was so awkward! Finally reaching our destination we sat down at the cafe and gave the rather good looking waiter our orders. It made feel better when the young waiter only flirted with me and didn't even look twice at Maka. I am way sexier and hotter than her! Why Blackstar? Why?

"He's kind of cute" I pointed out trying to make the air easier to breathe in. She only eyed me suspiciously.

"I'll take that as things didn't go well between you and Blackatar?" I only looked away hating myself for what I was about to do.

"Well...I confessed and at the time he seemed equally interested. Then I was um… giving… him… um… "my face was so red as I was trying to forget that I started the whole thing. I gave him a blowjob! But why was that so hard so say out loud? Maka's eyes grew wide.

"YOU HAD SEX?" she practically yelled and the whole café turned around to stare at us. GOD WHAT THE FUCK MAKA! I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and hissed in her ear.

"Shut the fuck up Maka! Why are you so loud?

**Maka POV**

I swear to god if Tsubaki had sex with Blackstar I will punch her pretty little face so hard she will never be recognized as a woman again! What the fuck am I saying? She's my best friend! I would never do that! Calm down Maka!

"Sorry about that" I sat down and began slowly sipping my tea ignoring the stares I was receiving. "Did you?" I asked again in whisper this time. She looked dead serious into my eyes and shook her head slowly. I believe her. Why wouldn't I?

"Then…?" I was damn curious. At the same time I was scared that she might get mad for the amount of pressure I'm giving her to tell me what happened. But if that happens then why dafuq did she call me here?

"I gave him a blowjob" WHAT! She said it so seriously. Need to punch! Slap! Anything! BUT WHY? WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HER BUSINESS WITH BLAKCSTAR!

"Oh" was all I could manage as my face turned red. I looked away refusing to look into her eyes, or face.

"I didn't bring you out here to tell you my sex life with Blackstar" she said coldly. Why was she being like this? Why did her personality change? Why was she hating on me?

"Then what?" I asked using the same tone as her. Bitch please, she ain't the only one who's having a hard time. At least I'm not acting like a total asshole.

"Maka" she sighed " have you ever thought about the guy you like?" why was everyone asking me that? Why? First Soul now Tsubaki?

"No" I stated flatly. And I was being 100% honest this time.

"Is it Soul?" I had to stop and think.

"I don't know" I didn't.

"Then Kid?"

"NO" I didn't need time to answer that. Kid and Iwere only friends! Sure we hung out… A LOT! But that doesn't mean we are a couple. Despite what everyone thinks. I shivered. I couldn't even imagine him a boyfriend. How does Patty deal with him? She smiled with relief. Even though Kid is one of the hottest guys in the DWMA, and his personality matched mine perfectly (except the OCD) he's just not my type and Tsubaki knows that.

"What about Blackstar?" she asked trying to sound innocent. It failed miserably. SHE THINKS IM CRUSHING ON BLACKSTAR! Then it hit me. That's the reason why she's being so cold. But I don't get why she has to worry about me. First of all Blackstar is the biggest superficial bitch ever! I have nothing he want's. Nothing. Second, he already chose Tsubaki and that's why they were doing those things in bed. I am so confused. But I needed to give her an answer so obviously I said:

"NO! Of course not! He's so gross. Plus, I wouldn't do that to you" she looked at me and smiled a bitter smile.

"You're not fooling anyone Maka"

"Seriously" I wanted to cry. I didn't want to lose my best friend over being accused of liking the guy she made out with. She saw my eyes watering and realized she was completely out of character. Her expression softened and she looked at me with worry. Then she sighed.

"I think he likes you though" she whispered and I barely caught her words. WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY? BLAKCSTAR LIKES ME? ME?

"I…um… I… think… I should go" I stuttered and stood up nearly knocking the table over. My chest hurt so much. I ran to the girl's restroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked up seeing my ugly face. The only difference between me today and me a year ago when we beat the shit out of the Kishin is that my hair was down and my skin was flawless. But I was still ugly nerdy Maka that no one saw as anything else. I bet even Soul was kidding.

"Good one Soul" I said laughing at my own stupidity. That's when Tsubaki walked in. She saw my red face. I didn't even realize I started crying. She hugged me close.

"I am so sorry. I know I hurt you. But please let me explain" she begged I only silently nodded indicating her to go on.

"The reason why I think Blackstar liked you is because while I was giving him a blowjob he moaned you name" I was so shocked! Blackstar moaned my name! MINE?

"He did what?" I asked.

"Maka Blackstar likes you. But if you're not sure I can talk to him. Maka?"

I began crying louder. What was wrong with me?

"You like him too. Don't you?" I nodded and hugged her close crying on her shoulder.

Now I know what is wrong with me. I'm in love. In love with the one I hate most. Blackstar.

**AN: There you go finally done chapter three! I haven't even started four so I'm screwed. PM for ideas and suggestions. Please Review. Than you and love you all! **

**In chapter four I'm thinking on doing the following POV: Blackstar, Soul, Maka (maybe), and Kid. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HI HI! It has been sooo long since I last uploaded but that was because I had lost all inspiration in continuing this story. But thanks to a couple people that specifically helped me on this and to all of reviewers that leave amazing supporting comments I put I few ideas together and this is what I got. R&R please! Love you all! **

**Blackstar POV**

There I was lying hopelessly regretting everything that has happened. My head was hurting so much. I should be crying but I wasn't. Finally got the girl of my dreams and I chased her away just as fast by saying one thing wrong! One thing! I sat up on my bed and realized I was still naked. My mind did a slow flashback and my dick became hard again. With the heavy headache I had from all the thinking I'd done I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was my turn to shop for food but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Sighing I got the milk and thank God it wasn't spoiled yet. Later I found a note from Tsubaki. It read:

_Blackstar, _

_I'm sorry about everything. I realized it was all my fault and I want things to remain the same. This shouldn't affect our friendship or our partnership. However, I know what your true feeling are and you cannot deny it. I'm going out to see Maka. She deserves to know. Sorry. Will be back soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Tsubki_

Oh fuck me! Tsubaki can't do that! She doesn't know my _true _feelings. I didn't even know them till' now. They were always there and now my frustrations have been solved by one simple answer. Tsubaki isn't the girl of my dreams. She never was. But what would Maka do when she finds out she's the one I _want_?

**Maka POV**

I came in and saw Soul lying there. I didn't know he was asleep until I came closer and saw his cute face in deep slumber. He looked so vulnerable. I smiled got a blanket and covered the sleeping weapon. A long time ago I used to love Soul. But he blew it by all the mean things that have gone on in our private life. Sure we were cute in battle but no one knew what it was like for us in reality. And now he feels the same way. This couldn't be worse. I smiled and looked once more before I headed for my bedroom to retire for the night. Suddenly a rough hand squeezed me by my wrist and I looked down to see Soul looking at me with crimson eyes wide open and awake. He smiled a warm smile that didn't match the intensity of his eyes.

"Welcome home" he whispered.

"Thanks" I mumbled back. He sprang up and hugged me. WHAT IS HE DOING? I didn't move. I shuddered. Soul wasn't warm. This isn't pleasant.

"I missed you" he whispered into my hair

"Soul! I've only been gone for a few hours! Let go!" I forced a laugh and tried to wiggle out of his tight grip. But the bastard held on to my small frame tight enough to hurt. What happened next was too quick for me to react: Soul let go of our embrace and looked me in the eye before he kissed me roughly. I didn't know how to react so I stared at his closed eyes and passionate face for a few seconds. He kept kissing me even thought I wasn't replying. I have enough of this! I pulled away and slapped him! Slapped him hard!

"You fucking idiot! What do you think you're doing!" I didn't even let him answer and I slapped his other cheek.

"You're being unfair!" he flared back! I was being unfair! HOW!

"How so?" I yelled. What does he want from me? He's the one surprise kissing me and then claiming that I am being unfair? The nerve!

"You know how I feel and yet you walk around looking so good and innocent and when I make a move you shut me away! I thought you felt that same way! Guess I was wrong" he blurted it all out so fast I almost didn't catch all of it.

"You are wrong Soul! I used to feel the same! I was head over heels for you and you knew but instead of showing flattery like any normal guy would you pretended not to know and made yourself fucking suicide to be around. I couldn't talk to you! I couldn't trust you! You broke my heart so bad I thought about not being your partner! You put me through hell with the way you treated me last year! I don't have a place in my heart for you anymore expect maybe as my weapon partner!" I shrieked losing all control and cool I had when I walked in. I need to leave. I don't want to see him right now. I can't cry. Not today. Not again. I pivoted around and made an attempt to run to my room but instead I got tackled by Soul and ended up on the couch with him on top of me.

"Soul, what the fuck! Get of me!" I shrieked and pushed him of me but he was pinning me tight against the couch with each hand holding my own above my head and his hips lying heavily on my lower body. He flashed me a toothy evil grin and frowned when I spat at his face. What the fuck is he thinking! He wiped my spit off with his shoulder not realising my pinned arms. I started crying for the second time this night. But this time my tears weren't tears of confusion, they were tears of fear. I was scared for what could possibly happen.

"Soul please get off me. I'm scared." I whimpered. He lowered and whispered into my hair:

"I love you, I'm so sorry" my whole body twitched at the realization of what his motive is.

"Soul! No you can't! You will regret it for the rest of your life!" I screamed but it wasn't heard. His eyes turned from mean, glaring, crimson to lust filled, blood colored, and shameless. He pressed his lips against mine roughly not pulling back for air. As soon as our lips separated I started coughing from the lack of oxygen. He isn't going to get away from this! Holding both my arms with on hand tightly now he practically rips of my shirt and stares down at my tear streaked face hungrily. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I felt so naked in my bra alone. I HATE YOU SOUL EATER EVANS! YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!

**Kid POV**

I was walking down the streets of Death City when I accidently walked into Maka's neighborhood. Well since I am here I might as well pay my sweet Maka a visit. As I started walking down the street towards her apartment I started thinking about Maka. Would she be happy to see me? We are good friends but deep inside I know I want to be more. She's perfect and I _want_ her. More than I want symmetry. I finally reached the door to her apartment and was about to knock but then I heard a scream and no mistake about it: its Maka's!

"SOUL STOP!" I heard through the thick wooden doors. Something was wrong. I knocked. Maybe he was just teasing her by calling out mean names or stealing her belongings like always. But her voice sounded so urgent and I was so worried that I couldn't wait for a reply and knocked again way harder. It would be impossible to not hear. My knock was heard after all because I heard a suffering voice:

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" it was Maka! I didn't waste a second busting the door down with my foot. What I saw next I couldn't believe my eyes! Soul was on top of a shitless Maka! She was going into hysteria with the screaming and squirming under his hard grip. Soul looked up and saw my deadly face. His own features became pale as he swallowed and stood up really fast, opening his mouth to explain. I didn't give the bastard a time and walked up and punched him so hard he fell back onto the wall and as slowly slid to the floor there was massive dent in the wall twice Soul's actual size. I hurried then to Maka and took my jacket off and put it over her shoulders. Then I hugged her close. Poor soul.

"Maka what happened?" I asked softly yet demanding the answer.

"Kid…" she sobbed as she clung to my shirt. She was hyperventilating and crying hysterically. She obviously wasn't capable of talking. I need to get her out of here. Fast. I picked her up bridal style and started sprinting towards my house. When I got there I opened the door with the spare key under the mat one handily. I set her on the expensive black leather couch and ran upstairs. Maka was completely bare on her upper body and it was really distracting. What am I saying? The girl almost got raped and I'm thinking about her breasts. Mental slap. I tossed her one of my shirts and she put it on, hands shaking the whole time. She took three of the many blankets neatly and perfectly folded in a basket. I went to the kitchen and asked her what warm drink she wants and she only looked up and her green eyes met mine. I found myself blushing.

"I'll just make hot chocolate" I whispered focusing on the making the drink. She nodded slowly. After we drank and I forced her to eat something I started softly getting to the subject of what happened. She couldn't take it anymore and started crying again. Hard. I secretly called Tsubaki because Maka needed help and I wasn't any. I was comforting her as much as I could but she just wouldn't stop. I was so sad and worried. I've never seen Maka like this. She was showing a weak side which has never before been seen. Not by me. Not by anyone. I tried soothing her best I could. GEEZ I'M SO HELPLESS!

"Maka stop crying! Everything will be okay. He's not going to get away from whatever he was trying to do. Shh Maka, shh every will be fine. Calm down."

"Oh my god!" I turn around and see Tsubaki standing there mouth gaping at the sight of her best friend. She must have let herself in because everyone knows the location of the spare key.

"What happened?" the dark Tsubaki turned and glared at me. I sweat drop ran down the side of my face.

"Don't look at me like that. I found her like that." I snapped back, meeting her glare with my own fierce eyes.

"Where?" she said signing walking closer to the couch, sitting down beside Maka, and putting her pale slender arms around the sobbing girl.

"In her apartment. Soul was about to rape her. Probably" Maka flinched at the last words. Tsubaki gasped and looked down at Maka.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered and hugged her friends tighter. They sat there until Maka stopped sobbing and looked up at me.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" she's so cute! Maka isn't Soul's anymore. She never was. She should be mine. And she will.

**Tsubaki POV**

I can't leave her like this. I have a feeling that I somehow had something to do with this. No idea how though. I idly thought about what was Soul thinking. He lost his mind.

"You can't go back there though" whispered Kid face turned red. I knew the OCD freak like Maka. HEHE TOO BAD SHES BLACKSTARS! Well not yet but she will if I can help it.

"Kid's right. Hey, why don't you stay at my place for a few days until things get cleared up" I said eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Tsubaki I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden"

"You aren't a burden. Please, I want to _help_" I begged.

She nodded but at the same her eyes showed a bit of fear because she was well aware of what was about to come for the next few weeks.

I chuckled. "You'll be fine"

**AN: So what did you think? Leave a review or PM me. I would be happy to hear suggestions and constructive criticism. R&R! Here comes the hate for the rape scene! Sorry I had to make Soul such a bad guy. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally updated. R&R! Love you all!**

**Maka POV**

Tsubaki let me stay one night at Kids place. She wasn't very pleased that I wanted a night to rest. Dirty thoughts wandered into her head when she noticed that Liz and Patty are gone to visit a friend outside of Death City. Kid and I will be all alone. Together. What she doesn't get that Kid and are only friends. Nothing more. I was kind of hurt she doesn't trust me. She knows that I like Blackstar yet she's worried. What's her problem? I couple hours ago she was obsessed with the ninja assassin and now she's eager to help me? Sometimes I don't get my own best friend.

"Maka?" Kid's voice interrupted my own thoughts. He was standing in front of my borrowed bedroom door. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. As always everything was so symmetrical but so casual. This wasn't the Kid we all know. The first time I felt truly happy in the past few days. I got to see a side of Kid that was hidden. He noticed me staring down hard at him, blushed, and turned away.

"I.. um… just wanted to see if everything was okay and if you need anything or what not" he mumbled still looking away.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Well dinners ready so come down when you feel like it" he said turning to leave.

"You cooked?" I scoffed. He blushed a darker shade of red and nodded. I sprang up from the bed I was sitting on and ran downstairs to the kitchen lifting the heavy cooking pot lid and inhaling the actually delicious smelling stew.

"Smells really good. Didn't realize how hungry I actually was" Kid chuckled and looked happy when he said:

"Well you're feeling fine"

"I am. A lot. Thanks for being there for me. I can always trust you. You and Tsubaki is all I have left" he nodded walked closer until he was leaning over me. If Soul did this he would get Maka chopped but Kid is different. He is like a brother to me. He wouldn't hurt me. Then again that's what I thought about Soul a few hours ago too.

"Are you planning on telling your dad?" he asked not moving an inch. This was starting to get uncomfortable.

"No. I want Soul alive because I decided to get over this and a few days or weeks after to go to find Soul and hopefully resume where we left off in our partnership" I explain lightly pushing him off and reaching for plates refusing to meet him eyes. Kid gapped at me at me but quickly closed his mouth and looked at me all hurt. I didn't know whether it was the gesture or what I said. Probably both.

"I see" was all he could manage. Why was did he care? This has nothing to with him. And if his worried about me he shouldn't because that just adds on to my issues but I don't have the heart to say that to him.

"Look Kid, you don't have to worry I'll be fine" I handed him a bowl of stew and gave him my signature 'Maka confidence' smile. He sighed giving in and smiled back heading towards the giant dining table made for 10 people, or more. How ironic only three people occupy this mansion yet it is the biggest house in all of Death City. We were sitting across each other and we had to raise our voices to properly hear.

"I'm glad you're feeling much better"

"I am" this must be the 50th time he said this to me. Either way I'm happy. Lost in my own thoughts I giggle out loud. I end up covering my mouth as soon as the sound escapes my lips and look up at Kid to see him yet again blushing.

"Itadakimasu" he said before digging into his food.

"Itadakimasu" I whispered. Damn his cooking is great. I wish Soul could cook like this too. What am I saying! This isn't a time to be thinking about Soul.

"Well, that was great!" I exclaimed before putting the dishes away thinking I'd wash them later. Then the phone rang and Kid looked at me kindly asking me to get it with his eyes. I nod and walk to the phone.

"Hello?"

"OI! MAKA!"

**AN: Sorry it's short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here you go: CHAPTER 6! Finally getting closer to the whole point! **

**Disclaimer: I do not ****own**** Soul Eater or its characters. **

**Blackstar**** POV**

I was pacing around the room franticly. I heard the front door sqeek open and sprinted to greet Tsubaki.

"Blackstar?" she asked her voice cracking. I ran up to her and attacked her with a hug not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" she asked. A minute or two passed and I guess she was getting uncomfrotable in my embrace. I chuckled and slowly pulled back. I stuck out my right hand to her and grinned.

"We good?"

She smiled back, " better than good".

Ah man this feeling is great. I finally figured out my feelings and my partner, the only opinion that matters is okay with it. I frowned remembering:

"Soul called" Tsuabki flinched.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much. Well, a lot actually but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He was crying Tsubaki… you know what happened don't lie to me. Its about Maka isnt it?"

"Its not up to me to tell yo-"

"TELL ME!" I yelled. Tsuabkis eyes widened and she looked very hurt. She walker up to me and slapped my right cheeck.

"Calm down Blackstar! It is not up to me to tell you. Actually, this has nothing to do with you!" she said raising her voice with every word.

"Woah" I whispered holding the right side of my face with my right hand. Depressed that something could of happened to _my _Maka I walked over to the couch and fell down whipmering. Man I really felt like punching someone.

Tsubaki came and sat down beside me.

"Since when do you care so much about what Soul and Maka do? Blackstar I think what happened earlier today wasn't a cioncidence. You have feelings for that girl" I sighed. Tsubaki had to be the only person in the world that could read me. Maka could crack my poker face too. She can do that to anyone and is one of the many things that I admire.

"Well?" Tsubaki asked getting impationed. I sighed. Whats the point?

"Too much for my liking" Tsuabki smiled and nodded.

"BEACAUSE A GOD LIKE ME SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE MORE THAN HIMSELF!"

**Tsubaki POV**

**AN: Beware the *BLACK* Tsubakki.**

He had to ruin the moment. I smirked realizing that he just admitted that he cared about Maka more than himself.

"That's a first" I said the smirk not leaving my face.

"Ts…Tsubaki? Whats a first?"

"You caring about others before yourself" he looked hurt.

"That's mean. You know I care about my nakama" I nodded and patted him cheerfully on the back.

"I know" then I frowned. "Okay, Blackstar I will tell you what happened between those two but you can't say anything before I am done speaking and you have to promise me to not do anything stupid that you will regret forever" I said this all really fast and looked up to see him indicating me to go on.

"As you probably already know Soul has deep feeling for Maka and today his feeling were turned down. He couldn't take it anymore and attempted to-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. My palms were getting sweaty. "He attempted to rape her but fortunatly Death the Kid was there and saved her" I exhaled. "She has nowhere to stay and I don't want her to stay at Kids so shes coming to live with us for a while" there, I finished everything I came here to say. I tensed and prepared for the worse. Blakcstar just looked at me not showing expression except for his shocked, wide eyes. He calmly stood and went to his room shutting the door very loudly. NO! This wasn't suppose to happen. Hes going to try to get through this all by himself. He will end up hurting not only himself but Maka too, way more than it should.

**Soul POV**

"Hello?" I heard my meisters shaky voice on the other line.

"OI! MAKA!" I practicly yelled. She didn't hang up nor did she say anything. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you" I needed her more than oxygen. I could hear her taking deep yoga fire breaths.

"No Soul" she whispered. She was trying really hard to keep her cool and control. "I don't know how long I will be staying away. Give me time to think this over and figure out my future. You owe me_ at least_ that" she said hanging up. She was right. I owe her more than I could ever give. Fuck you Albarn. I sat back down and turned the TV on. I must of dosed off because it was dark when I woke up and I heard knocking on our front door. I got up to answer it and all the sudden I heard a very familiar voice that I despised.

"MAKA! OPEN UP! PAPA IS HERE TO SE YOU!" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

**AN: Well? Let me know. Love you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry! It has been ages because school started and homework started piling in. But my goal is to finish this so here it comes… Chapter 8. Love you all! **

**Spirit POV**

What a great day. Death let me off work early today and instead of doing my usual routine at the bar I decided it was time that I visit my darling Maka. Although it may not look like it I care about her dearly and if that bastard Soul Eater lays a hand on MY Maka? Well… let's just say you want to be friends with the Grim Reapers weapon. I finally arrived to their shared apartment. Knocked twice and let out some of my excitement in a scream.

"MAKA! PAPA IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I had to wait a few minutes before I heard rustling and the door opened half way to show a very crappy looking Soul standing in front of me glaring with his killer crimson eyes.

"Maka is out. Come back later" he said trying to shut the door but I caught it with my foot. My sapphire eyes met his blood colored and I swear lighting passed through.

"Where is she then?" like hell I was going to trust this punk. He sighed obviously annoyed, "out".

"How stupid do you think I am, Soul Eater Evans?! Where is she? What did you do to her?!" I practically barked.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with this?" he raged back.

"I know very well how you feel about her. I swear if you did anything to my daughter-"

"Why would I want that flat-chested freak anyways?" I looked back appalled. But I shouldn't be so surprised. This is what he says every time he is accused. My Maka is most definitely not ugly. Just not sexually attractive. I let my foot slide out but the door didn't shut.

"Look Spirit, I'm just going to apologize beforehand" he quickly muttered and shut the door, locking it automatically. WHAT! BEFORHAND?! WHAT DID THE FUCKER DO?!

**Third Person**

"I don't get it" whined Kid. Maka rolled her eyes but didn't let her OCD friend see it.

"What don't you still get?" she asked trying not to sound too irritated. They have been arguing about the recent conversation Maka and Soul had over the phone.

"After all he did! Why do you forgive that bastard?"

After sighing for the twentieth time this evening Maka looked up meeting her eyes with his. She stood up and squeezed Kids shoulder lightly.

"He's my partner. We go way back and after all we have been through we will find a way to make everything work. I'm not as weak as I look Kid!" she snapped finally. Kid looked hurt yet curious. "Way back?"

"Yes. I have worked so hard to get where I am and I am not planning on letting this messed up situation ruin everything. I will turn Soul into a Death Scythe even if it kills me" she let out threateningly. Kid looked away and headed for the door.

"Let me know if I can help" he whispered and left. In the distance Maka could hear his bedroom door shut. _Was I being too harsh?_ wondered Maka.

***One Hour Later***

The doorbell rang and Kid was already downstairs heading to open it. Maka sprinted downstairs and hugged Kid from the back. His hand was reaching for the doorbell but stopped half way in shock, another of many red blushes creeping up on his pale face.

"M..M…Maka?!" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry" was all she muttered and pulled back. Kid coughed and opened the door his face still red. Tsubaki was standing there smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw a frantic Maka running upstairs and an awkward flustered Kid. This is what she was worried about. Maka will be seeking comfort and Kid will provide the satisfaction. But that was Blackstars job. She frowned remembering how she left Blackstar before coming here. _Please Kami-sama, let this all work out _she silently prayed.

"Tsubaki…" said Maka a small backpack resting on her shoulders. She was wearing Kid's clothes.

"Ready?" the girl nodded.

" I thought you would be spending the night?" asked the young Grim Reaper. Maka looked down at the floor. She didn't have an excuse.

"It's fine. Tsubaki, take care of her" Tsubaki nodded.

"I can take care of myself" huffed Maka. She turned around and pecked Kid on the cheek waving a goodbye with an honest smile.

_Yes,_ thought Kid, _I do have a chance._

**Blackstar POV**

I was in my room. Maybe. I can't tell because its dark and I regained consciousness a few minutes ago. All I did in the past few hours was sleep. I don't know where Tsubaki went but I can already tell she not home. My head feels like crap. It's from thinking. Gods like me shouldn't think so much… I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell and took my time getting out of my bed and locating the light switch.

"Keep you balls on" I shouted. I don't remember ordering pizza. I swung the door open and saw a cheerful Tsubaki and a worried Maka. SHIT I COMPLETELY FORGOT! No… wait! She was supposed to come tomorrow. Both Tsubaki and Maka read my face and began to explain.

"I thought it would be best if she joined us today" Tsubaki said simply. He nodded and looked up to study Makas face and to my surprise she was blushing like crazy. Huh? What happened to her poker face? Tsubaki coughed and motioned with her eyes towards my lower half. My eyes follow hers and I finally realize why everyone is so awkward. I'm bare…

**Tsubaki POV**

I chuckled and let Maka in after Blackstar sprinted to his room in embarrassment.

"Not much of God is he?" I said laughing forcibly. This is awkward…

Minutes later Blackstar came out perfectly dressed and groomed. Holly cow… is he trying to impress Maka? That can't be right. He never tries to impressed people because he thinks that they are already in awe of his godly ways. Maka obviously noticed and giggled. Maybe I should leave…

**Maka POV**

I smile as I look at Blackstar. This is a new environment and it feels nice, safe, and warm. It's like spending time with Kid but, so much more…satisfying. I need to take my mind off everything. It has been one day and so much happened it's unexplainable. I look at Blackstar walking over to the fridge and fishing out a carton of milk. He looks around and with a disappointed look takes out a glass. As he pours we make eye contacts and lock eyes for a second. Different emotions and feeling play through his orbs and I can only absorb it.

"Shit" the bluenette yells as he makes a puddle of white liquid that soaks the counter and floor. I can hear myself giggling. Receiving a glare from Blackstar I got up to help him clean off. However, my feet slipped from the slippery substance and I winced preparing to hit the floor but it never came. I look up to see blue eyes staring at me with concern, holding my wait with both hands.

"Woah there. You okay?" he asks. I expected a 'YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE SAVED BY THE LIKES OF ME!" but it never came. Caught up in the moment I leaned in to catch his lips with mine but he turned his head away. JEEZ MAKA YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHAT MADE YOU THINK HE WOULD EVER WANT TO YOU!

"Thanks" I mumble unwrapping myself from his arms, grabbing my stuff, and heading for Tsubakis room.

**AN: Let me know how it went. I accept suggestions so just PM me and I'll look into it. Love you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: it has been way too long and I felt terrible for not continuing this story. But as soon as school started it got sent to the bottom of my to-do list and never got completed. But as breaks starts I decided to finish this thing. So enjoy and I am scouting for ideas so don't hesitate and plz plz plz PM me and let me know. **

**Blackstar-**

I looked at the jerky girl trying to find her way to Tsubaki's room. I punched the wall realizing the kind of opportunity I dismissed. DAMNIT BLACKSTAR YOU'RE SO STUPID! I feel like true God though. The girl I am desperately in love with probably the whole time without realizing, actually attempted to kiss me. And now I feel like a jerk for giving her all the false hope. No Maka, I did want to kiss you. I got scared. Scared of what would come after that. Scared of reality. Scared to leave wonderland. It all happened so fast. The confession, the bed scene, the moan, the rape, the moving in. I blinked and Maka is under my roof trying to plant her sacred pink lips on me. I left all my dreams and hopes behind me as I ascended to my room trying to figure out my own feeling and the fucked up situation I have been put in. Some God I am.

**Tsubaki- *Dark***

The door swung open and closed just as fast. Maka was before, eyes watering.

"What happened Maka?"

"I tried to…" She panted. She's so irresistibly cute. I now see why Blackstar prefers someone like her instead. My heart bursts as I deepen the thought. No doubt I still love him. I always will. But I won't get it the way. I had my chance and it just didn't work out. No one to blame but me, letting go will be hard though. Although I have an innocent outside look, there is no doubt that I know the kind of appeal I have on men. The way they see me and look at my ass walking every day at the DWMA halls. I know I have what it takes to seduce Blackstar, Soul, and even Kid. But they are under Maka's spell and once you're hooked… there's no going back. Sexy v.s Cute… never thought cute would win. I look up from my book and trying to put together Maka's stumbling words and she stutters her sentences then, eventually calms down.

"Okay… so what happened?" As I looked at her face something in her brain turns off as she mumbles: "It's all too much, too fast."

Her features become emotionless as she turns into a zombie, gets out her sleeping bag, and goes to sleep. Just like that. Not a peep out of Maka for the rest of the night. My poor girl what have these savages done to you. How much easier it would have been for all of us if you just left Blackstar for me.

**Blackstar**

"BLACKSTAR!" came the terrorizing screams of the two beautiful girls of this household as I tried seeing a piece of that ass. What can I say…? I'm not Soul the lucky pervert and peeping on girls in the bath isn't my thing. Oh who am I kidding! I bandage my head where the shuriken thrown by Tsubaki his my forehead. Ouch…

I want to be honest with myself. Maka is killing me! For the past week she has been staying at my place she has been a total sweetheart and so cute … with TSUBAKI! With me however, it's not like she was being rude because _my_ Maka can't pull anything like that off but she was ignoring me. She was utterly and completely refusing to see any of my futile attempts to let her notice me for who I am and not who she thinks I am. Oh Maka… please accept me…

I heard the wet footstep nearing me.

"Oh. Hey, Blackstar" whispered Maka as she walked in as always frantic around me. "Uhm, sorry but Tsubaki needs her bath salts. Could you help me find it?" she asks politely? I look up to see _my_ Maka naked body dripping in steaming water drop, wrapped in a white short towel that didn't leave much for the imagination. Her hair was tied in a tight bun on the top of her head and she was trying to blow her bangs out of her face. I blush seven shades of red as I see her in front of me in such goddess form. She is so innocent and dense that she doesn't realise what this is doing to me. I was already having _wrong_ dreams about her and it has only been a week. She catches me looking blushes and mumbles: "Sorry for the appearance. It was kind of sudden"

"It's fine. Where did she say the bath salts were?" I gulp the tension that was building up.

"One of these drawers." She tells me as she bends down on all-fours to open and look down far into the messy cabinets. _Everything_ becomes exposed and I turn away with guilt knowing full well that she has no idea how short her towel really is. I need to get out. Man, is it me or is it really hot in here? Damn, my pants just suddenly became a lot more tighter. The picture of what I saw of Maka kept flashing in mind not helping the whole situation going on _down_ there.

"Blackstar? Are you okay?" she asks. She cares. Little things like this always touch my heart. Maka can turn me from a God to a pussy with a boner in less than week. I need to become a man and confront my feelings. Still turned away I slowly whisper hoping she doesn't hear: "Maka, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

**AN: It's pretty short … but eh.. I tried. NO HATE, only constructive criticism and plz be realistic about it too. Thanks. Love you all and please reviewww.**


End file.
